


I thought we were a team

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Klance implied, M/M, Oneshot, POV Lance (Voltron), Partner Betrayal, Sorry Not Sorry, This is literally so short because i wrote based off a random au generator, and didnt know what else to write, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the main villain and a protagonist switch roles and the paladins are literally on the verge of death.





	I thought we were a team

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in literally 20 minutes but yea this is how voltron ends

“Keith, what are you doing!?” Lance yells at Keith as his lion narrowly misses the abrupt shot of a laser beam.

“Fall back!” Shiro commands the other paladins, the enemy forces overwhelming their lions. 

The Galra empire was taken over by Lotor, after slaughtering the previous ruler and who happened to also be his own father, Zarkon. Some aliens were quick to obey Lotor's rule, while others were more reluctant to fight alongside him.

After Lotor was captured by Voltron, he agreed to help them but was quick to turn on them (which really wasn't much of a surprise to Lance). So now, they were forced to fight him and his army but clearly underestimated his strength as the paladins and their lions weakened as every minute passed by, them taking the more damage than their opponents.

“We have to form Voltron!” Pidge yells, as her lion takes a hit.

“Pidge!” Lance shouts, witnessing her lion go down. His face grew with worry as his hands trembled over the controls.

“Shiro..?” Lance asks, hearing no sound from anyone.

“We aren’t going to win this,” Keith states, after a period of silence.

“What are you talking about?” Lance questions, almost angrily. “Shiro? Hunk? Allura…?”

No one says anything as they avoid the attacks from the opposing side. A swarm of battleships were closing in on them, and Lance can just feel Lotor’s amusement from miles away. He wasn’t sure what to do now, as his teammates lost every bit of faith they had left.

“We can’t give up! Guys..” Lance chokes out, fear taking over. He wanted someone to say it was going to be okay, for someone to say they were going to win this.

They’ve always won so far, so why was this going to be the end?

Lance can only imagine the expressions on the other paladins’ faces. Pain. Shock.

Defeat.

He visualizes his family back on Earth, and the news reaching them that he was never going to come back. He was never going to hug his mom again, tease his siblings, or eat his abuelita’s favorite Cuban food. He was never going to go back and say that he won, that he beat the Galra empire. 

He is never going to have Keith meet his family either.

Thinking of Keith, Lance’s breath trembled. 

“Keith, are you okay buddy?” Lance asks, seeing his black lion motionless as it stares down at the ships.

Everyone’s lions weren’t moving, and Lance didn’t even know where Pidge was. 

“HELLO? WHY IS NOBODY FUCKING SPEAKING?” Lance screamed into the microphone, tears falling from his face.

No… this can’t be over. It can’t be.

As more laser beams shot at them, Lance had his lion swerve and fight back. His lion fired its own set of beams, causing a few ships to explode. 

More beams fire and some of the lions take a hit, especially Hunk’s.

“Guys I-I don’t think I can do this for much longer,” he stumbles with his words before another beam is fired at him.

“HUNK!” Lance screams, the beam causing his lion to burst. The yellow lion falls back and Lance can only hear gibberish on his end before it cuts out completely. 

“Shiro, we have to do something!” Lance begged. It was just him, Keith, and Allura now while Shiro and Coran were stuck on their ship, their defense shield held tightly in place around it.

“Keith you’re the leader now, say something!”

Lance’s controls and the lights start going haywire inside his lion and he looks around confusedly. 

“Guys?” he asks before a big screen pops up in front of him, showing Lotor’s face.

“You..” Lance can only make out, as he stares furiously at his dumb purple grape face. “What the fuck do you want?”

He notices now that his face appeared distressed, and his eyes were staring crazily at him.

“Lance.”

“WHAT?” Lance yelled, “First you take down two of our members and now all of a sudden you want to make some kind of deal or what!? Fuck you!” 

“Lance, listen,” his voice growing anxious. Lance bites his lip, and he wanted nothing more but to sucker punch him for taking out his best friends. 

“They’re probably dead because of you..” his voice shaky, “When I get to you..”

“You won’t get to me. I’m not the one you should be worried about Lance.” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Lotor sighed. 

“Who?”

No response.

“Who should I be afraid of!?” Lance repeated.

“Me,” a voice cut in. 

“Lan-” 

Lotor’s screen distorted before vanishing completely.

Lance could see Keith’s lion facing towards him with its mouth opened.

“..Keith? What are you doing?” Lance questioned, his voice much more softer. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again as he stared wide-eyed at his lion. 

“Goodbye Lance.”

Lance saw a bright blue light being fired from Keith’s lion before he could even react, and blacked out immediately after.


End file.
